


Clint Barton and the Merry Men

by Shinigami24



Series: Marvel Storybook Collection [2]
Category: Robin Hood (1973), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate universe- Robin Hood Fusion, F/M, Fluff, Minor Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-19 02:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: After surviving the surprising dark story of Snow White, the team thinks it's all over. However, they are faced with another story that might end with an arrow to the chest.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the next part.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has to make a tough decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue for the next part. Ever since I saw the gifs of Clint as Robin Hood on Darth Stitch's tumblr, I've always wanted to cast him as Robin Hood.

**_Barton Farm, an unknown State, United States;_ **

**_Six weeks after the events of the Snow White spell, 2018;_ **

The Barton family lived on a farm in the middle of nowhere. On a typical day, they woke up and went around their usual route.

The kids attended school. Clint did his usual chores and some remodeling. Laura cleaned up the house, had a bit of relaxation before picking the kids up from school. They were happy with where they were in life.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Barton Farm;_ **

Clint and Laura were alone while the kids were at school. They snuggled in their bedroom after lunch. Clint rested his head in Laura's neck and drifted to sleep in her arms.

* * *

**_Unknown location, Asgard;_ **

Loki was enjoying some downtime when Amora and Skurge found him. They grabbed him. Loki struggled furiously, but was restrained with magical cuffs. They soon brought him to Midgard.

**_Manhattan, New York City, New York;_ **

"Help us deal with your brother or your children die." Amora promised. Loki glared at the duo furiously.

"What do you want?" he spoke through gritted teeth. For a reply, Amora held up a spell book. Said book was open to a certain page with a certain spell.

Loki was conflicted, but he cast the spell. Unknown to the duo, he added a twist.

"Good boy, Loki. You always knew to take an order." Amora smirked. Loki seethed but wisely chose to keep his mouth shut, not wanting to piss the woman off. The lives of his innocent children were at stake.


	2. Robbery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Robin pull off a heist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2-3 will be posted next.

A spotlight appeared and shone on a surprised looking Peggy. A script appeared in her hand and she began reading it out loud.

"Hello, everyone. I am the Narrator and I will be telling the story of Robin Hood. Wait-I'm the Narrator?" Peggy asked. A note dropped in her hand and she looked at it only to sigh.

"Well, I guess I am." she said.

"Anyway, back to the story. King Richard went on a crusade through the lands. His brother Prince John took over and turned into a manipulative tyrant. The people were heavily taxed and left in poverty. Alas, not all hope was lost. Robin Hood and his Merry Men set out to change that..."

* * *

**_Sherwood forest, Nottingham kingdom;_ **

Little John and Robin Hood camped in the forest. They would have to be patient and wait for their chance.

All too soon, the royal carriage traveled through the forest on a dirty path. The two men dressed in fortune teller disguises.

"Sir, allow us to read your fortune and tell your fate," Robin requested in a faux female accent. Prince John offered his hand, but Sir Hiss remained skeptical. The prince had his palm read, but he was slowly hypnotized. Sir Hiss shook off the dizzy feeling, but it overcame him. Soon, both men were deeply asleep. The men jumped on the carriage to loot it for riches.

"Come on!" Little John hissed. They rushed away with their bags and hid. The occupants of the carriage woke and looked around.

"The gold!" the prince shouted. They wept and freaked out.

* * *

**_Nottingham village;_ **

Robin and John delivered bags of gold to the villagers. They were relived and thankful.

"Oh, bless you!" they smiled. The men tipped their hats and went to the church.

**_Nottingham castle;_ **

Lady Kluck and Maid Marian chatted away. The women giggled and gossiped.

"Have you heard about the thefts?" Lady Kluck was saying.

"These are real? I thought they were mad rumors to amuse the royalty!" Maid Marian gasped.

"No, it is very real. And it is becoming a problem." came the reply. Marian sipped her tea. If only she knew the truth.

* * *

**_the village square;_ **

Skippy, Sis, Tagalong, and Toby played in the village square. They kicked around a ball. The game ended when the vendors came out to set up for the night market.

* * *

A hour later, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled.

"Steve, I'm already tired of these tales." Bucky was saying.

"Me too." Steve agreed.

"We need to figure out how to get out of here." Bucky declared. Steve nodded, and they hugged before laying down to rest.


	3. Taxed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sheriff comes for payments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Ch 3 will be posted next.

**_Nottingham Kingdom;_ **

Prince John had a meeting with Sir Hiss, the Sheriff of Nottingham, the Captain of the Guards and a couple of guards; Trigger and Nutsy. The men were scheming.

"We must catch those damned thieves." John seethed.

"We can put a bounty out on them." the captain of guards offered. They loved the idea.

"Get to the printers. Make the bounty ten thousand shillings!" the prince commanded.

* * *

**_Nottingham village;  
_ **

The sheriff visited the villagers to demand taxes.

"Pay up your shillings! You don't want the royal guards busting down your doors!" he barked. Some villagers, mostly widows and widowers paid up out of fear. While others were angry and defied the orders. They were promptly arrested on the spot.

"You're all so brave for peasants. I will be back next week for the next taxes." he smirked as he took his leave.

* * *

A few minutes after the sheriff and the guards left with their new prisoners, the blacksmith Daniel visited Peggy. They were not amused by their current situation.

"He's taxing frequently! There is no way that anyone would have 100 shillings by next week!" Daniel was ranting. Peggy groaned,

"I wish that we could so something. The king has become so greedy."

"We'll just have to hope that the thief steps up their pace and continues to give back to the poor." Daniel replied.

* * *

While Peggy and Daniel talked, Robin and John met with the rest of the Merry Men; Scott, Kurt, Dave, and Luis in secret. They were worried and angry about the increasing taxes.

"I heard from a villager that the King is taking 100 shillings a week." Luis reported. They groaned.

"We need to put our feet down." Scott stated.

"The villagers tried that and got arrested." came the reply.

"We need to undermine his power source." Little John said.

"Leave it to me. I will think something up," Robin volunteered.

* * *

**_Sherwood Forest;_ **

A few hours later, Clint, Laura, Natasha, Bucky, Steve, Scott, Peggy, and Loki met up. The group were the only ones aware of who they are.They also were not happy about being stuck in another fairy tale. Scott was currently bewildered by his current surroundings.

"Why am I here?" he wanted to know.

"Why did you dump us here?!" Bucky growled.

"They blackmailed me. They were going to hurt my children if I didn't cast the spell." Loki explained. They looked at each other before sighing and nodding. They understood the feeling of wanting to protect your loved ones at all costs.

"I'll help you find a way out, I promise!" Loki vowed.


	4. Havoc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin and John cause more trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. PiP will be updated tmw.

Robin and John played a trick on the prince, Hiss, and the Captain of the Guards. The men seethed with anger as they were humiliated in front of their men and the villagers.

Clint high fived Natasha and laughed from their hiding places.  Then they rushed away to avoid detection.

* * *

**_Sherwood Forest, Nottingham Kingdom;_ **

Clint and Natasha met up with Maid Marian and Lady Kluck deep in the forest.

"What did you do?" Laura wanted to know as she eyed her amused husband and friend.

"Just played a few pranks," Natasha smirked.

"Oh, goodness," Laura groaned.

"How bad will this backfire?" she wanted to know.

"Not too badly. We're just having some fun, Laura." Clint chuckled.

* * *

**_the castle, Nottingham kingdom;_ **

Laura sat down to talk with Lady Kluck.

"The royals are sure in a mess. It's a bit funny." the lady in waiting was saying. Laura shook her head.

"I'm worried that this will backfire on the villagers." she responded. The women thought about it all so carefully. Would things backfire???

* * *

**_Nottingham kingdom;_ **

Several days passed as Clint and Natasha continued to cause havoc with the Captain of the Guard and the Sheriff. In between their heists and jailbreaks for the unlucky villagers, the villains were being slowly driven out of their minds.

The captain and sheriff cursed the bandits and tried several plans to catch them. Sadly, the duo wasn't about to let up anytime soon, much less allow themselves to get caught.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They wrapped themselves around each other to cuddle.

"I hope that we get out of here soon!" Steve exclaimed.

"Me too." Bucky replied. They cuddled and laid down to rest.


	5. Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T'Challa gets an unusual call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Ch 5 will be posted tmw.

**_Avengers Tower, Manhattan, New York City, New York;_ **

Tony, Rhodey, Carol, Peter, and Vision found their teammates in comas. They were so shocked.

"What is happening?!" Peter exclaimed in sheer panic.

"Another fairy tale." Tony groaned.

**_the palace, Wakanda, Africa;_ **

T'Challa checked on his teammates. He discovered that everyone minus Lance, Bobbi, and Hope were comatose. He shook his head. Not again. All of sudden, his phone went off and Clint's number popped up. He answered it, only to be surprise by whom was on the other end.

"Clint? Cooper? Hey, kiddo. Where's your dad?" he asked.

"My parents are sleeping, but they aren't waking up." Cooper replied.

"Stay there. I will have someone come and get you and your siblings." T'Challa responded.

"Alright!" Cooper beamed.

* * *

**_Avengers Tower, Manhattan;  
_ **

Tony, Rhodey, and Carol met with Nick Fury. They were exasperated by the current situation.

"We have another fairy tale." Carol was saying.

"Again?! Damned fuckers cannot get a clue!" Fury exploded.

"We need to get to the people that are doing this." Rhodey said.

"I'll get Wakanda on the phone." Tony spoke up.

* * *

**_Wakanda, Africa;_ **

Lance and Bobbi went to a diner for lunch. They ordered philly cheese steaks and fries. They had a soda to drink. As they finished their meal, the couple kissed.

* * *

After lunch, the Wakanda and Manhattan Avengers had a conference call. They were all business. 

"What can we do to get to the ones who did all of this? Thor and Stephen are officially out of commission." Tony was saying.

"Coulson knows Sif. He would know how to contact her." Trip offered.

"Thor left Jane a way to contact him when he is in Asgard. She's in London, though." Bruce mused. They spent several minutes hatching ideas. Eventually, the call came to an end.

"Alright. We'll talk more later." Tony said, ending the call.

* * *

That evening, Tony and Pepper were alone. They cuddled on the couch as they kissed. Eventually, they settled down and tried to forget their problems for the moment. 


	6. Exposed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The archery tournament begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Ch 6 will be posted.

The people of Nottingham prepared for the Archery tournament. The excitement was at all times high.

"Whoever wins will get a kiss from Maid Marian." Prince John announced. Many contestants from all over arrived to try their luck. Maid Marian was not happy in the least. There was only one man that she wanted to kiss.

* * *

Clint and Natasha disguised themselves and entered the contest. They found themselves against a long line of competitors. The archery contest was fierce, and several participants were eliminated one by one.

The sheriff of Nottingham tried his uttermost best to win, even going as far to play dirty. However, a mystery contestant was hellbent on winning. The list of competitors were growing shorter.

Hiss discovered the mystery contestant's true identity when he overheard a conservation between Clint and Natasha. He was planning to reveal it. Sadly, he was captured. They forced him to drink alcohol until he passed out.

The audience was massive. The villagers were all in attendance. They had fun watching the tourney. Then the contest went on break and the remaining contestants rested.

* * *

Clint and Laura got away from the crowd. They went off to be alone. They cuddled under the trees. Laura was still unhappy about being treated as a prize.

"I am not a prize to be won." Laura declared.

"I will let you have at whoever did this." Clint promised.

"Just let me know when you get them." Laura replied. Clint kissed her cheek.

"That's my girl." he smiled.

* * *

A few hours later, the mystery contestant won the tournament and came to accept his prize. All of sudden, Prince John stood and yelled,

"It is Robin Hood! Kill him!" The guards started forwards, Clint turned and fled into the woods. The Merry Men were hot on his tail as the kingdom soldiers followed.

* * *

**_Sherwood Forest, Nottingham;_ **

Bucky and Steve took advantage of the chaos to sneak away. They hid in the forest. After finding an excellent hiding place, Bucky and Steve kissed each other's cheeks softly before laying down to cuddle.


	7. Triple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince John takes his revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. PiP will be updated next.

**_Sherwood Forest, Nottingham Kingdom;_ **

Clint, Natasha, and the gang were running through the forest as soldiers chased them. Eventually, they ended up in a clearing. Arrows were prepared and swords were drawn. The bandits had to fight their way out.

"Get ready to fight for your life." Robin cautioned.

* * *

A few minutes later, the fight was well underway. The knights charged them and both sides clashed. Eventually, Clint and his band escaped deeper into the greenery.

"Let's keep going and then hide." Scott suggested.

* * *

The fallout of the tournament fiasco was massive. The villagers cheered on Robin Hood's win and escape. They made fun of Prince John with their re-enact of the tournament turned farce. They even made up a song; 'The Phony King of England.'

**_"Oh the world will sing of an English king_ **

**_A thousand years from now_ **

**_And not because he passed some laws_ **

**_Or had that lofty brow_ **

**_While bonny good King Richard leads_ **

**_The great crusade he's on_ **

**_We have to slave away_ **

**_For that good-for-nothin' Prince John_ **

**_Incredible as he is inept_ **

**_Whenever the history books are kept_ **

**_They'll call him the phony king of England!_ **

**_A pox on the phony king of England!_ **

**_He sits alone on a giant throne_ **

**_Pretendin' he's the king_ **

**_A little tyke who's rather like_ **

**_A puppet on a string_ **

**_And he throws an angry tantrum_ **

**_If he cannot have his way_ **

**_And then he calls for Mum_ **

**_While he's suckin' his thumb_ **

**_You see, he doesn't want to play_ **

**_Too late to be known as John the First_ **

**_He's sure to be known as John the worst_ **

**_A pox on that phony king of England!_ **

**_When he taxes us to pieces_ **

**_And he robs us of our bread_ **

**_King Richard's crown keeps slippin' down_ **

**_Around that pointed head_ **

**_Ah! But while there is a merry man_ **

**_In Robin's wily pack_ **

**_We'll find a way to make him pay_ **

**_And steal our money back_ **

**_A while before he knows we're there_ **

**_Ol' Rob'll snatch his underwear!_ **

**_The breezy and uneasy king of England!_ **

**_The snivelin' grovelin',_ **

**_Measly weasly,_ **

**_Blabberin' jabberin',_ **

**_Gibberin' jabberin',_ **

**_Blunderin' punderin',_ **

**_Wheelin' dealin',_ **

**_Prince John, that phony king of England!_ **

**_Yeah!"_ **

The song was a hit with the village and they sung it everywhere. Soon, the song reached the soldiers and became even more of a hit. And then one day, Sir Hiss and the sheriff of Nottingham hummed it within earshot of Prince John...

* * *

When Prince John found out about the song, his fury was impressive. His retaliation was swift and harsh. He tripled the taxes.

Villagers were being arrested left and right for failing to pay and singing that song. One day, the soldiers banged on the door of the monastery. Friar Tuck answered,

"Now, what is it?" he asked.

"We are here for the taxes. We will be taking the donation box." came the reply.  
"No, you may not!" Friar Tuck objected. The guards grabbed him and chained his hands. The tax was getting out of hand.

* * *

**_Sherwood Forest;_ **

Clint, Natasha, and the Merry Men met in the forest. They were worried and angry.

"People are being jailed for not being able to pay the new tax." Kurt reported.

"They even took Friar Tuck! They also stole the tithes!" Scott exclaimed.

"We have to do something." Clint said.

"Let's break him out. Let's break out the entire village." Natasha suggested. So they talked in hushed voices and made a plan.


	8. Wounded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is vengeful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Ch 9-the epi will be posted next.

The villagers were sad in their cells. Parents comforted their tearful and scared children. While others began singing a song; 'Not in Nottingham'.

**_"Every town_ **

**_Has its ups and downs_ **

**_Sometimes ups_ **

**_Outnumbers the downs_ **

**_But not in Nottingham_ **

**_I'm inclined to believe_ **

**_If we weren't so down_ **

**_we'd up and leave_ **

**_We'd up and fly if we had wings for flyin'_ **

**_Can't you see the tears we're cryin'?_ **

**_Can't there be some happiness for me?_ **

**_Not in Nottingham"_ **

Natasha, Clint, and the Merry Men sneaked into the prison. Natasha snagged the keys from the sleeping guard and freed the prisoners. The villagers were relieved and happy. They sighed in pure relief. 

The villagers were then shown out. They instantly headed towards the forest. The bandits almost made it out when the guards woke. They promptly rang the alarm.

"Oh no!" Clint exclaimed.

* * *

The sheriff ran to the cells. He was Robin fleeing and took action. He chased after Clint to the rooftop.

The men brawled on the roof. They grabbed and punched and kicked. Both refused to give an inch. All of sudden, more guards arrived.

Clint was forced to jump in the water. An arrow pierced his shoulder. The sheriff smirked and jumped down, only to get tangled up in a laundry line instead.

* * *

The next morning, Prince John stormed through the castle in a fury.

"How did he get in?!" he raged.

"I have no clue. All of the guards outside missed them." Hiss replied.

"Have them jailed!" John commanded before changing the subject topic.

"I'm going to look for him or his body. Do not hinder my mission." he finished.

* * *

**_Nottingham;_ **

John searched far and wide. Finally, he checked the church. He saw Maid Marian in a room with Robin Hood. Robin was bleeding but he had a compression bandage wrapped around his chest. 

John sneered and rushed in with his sword over his head.

"I'll finish you and your men. Once and for all." he promised.

* * *

**_church, Nottingham village;_ **

John was about to strike when he was abruptly grabbed. He was pissed and struggled furiously. He opened his mouth to shout only to be shocked.

"You?!" he nearly screamed. Richard shook his head.

"I'm very disappointed in you. What would Mother say about you nearly destroying the kingdom?!" he scolded.


	9. Rectify

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kingdom is back in order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. The epi will be posted next.

**_Nottingham Kingdom;_ **

A few weeks had passed since King Richard returned from the third crusade. The rightful king had started cleaning house immediately. Prince John and his allies were stripped of their sovereignty powers. King Richard also fixed the unjust taxing system. Things were getting better.

* * *

**_Royal rock pile. Nottingham Kingdom;_ **

Prince John seethed from his current location. While the usual sentence was banishment, Richard couldn't bear the thought of breaking his decreased mother's heart. So he had opted to sentence John, the former sheriff of Nottingham, and Hiss to hard labor instead. Nutsy and Trigger had been put on probation.

"We are nobles!" John complained.

"Not anymore." Trigger replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up close. Steve kissed Bucky's cheek and nestled down in his arms.

* * *

One day, Robin and Marian had a beautiful wedding. Villagers and friends were invited and brought flowers and food to celebrate. Friar Tuck presided over the ceremony. Rice was thrown over the couple when they kissed for the first time as husband and wife. Cheers broke out.

* * *

That evening, Clint and Laura had some alone time. They cuddled and kissed.

"I miss our family." Laura was saying.

"Me too." Clint admitted. The couple soon drifted off to sleep together, happy and safe.


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frigga finally undoes the spell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. The prologue for the next fic; Kissing Wanda will be posted next.

**_Avengers Tower, Manhattan, New York City, New York;_ **

The Avengers had managed to contact Asgard. Frigga appeared at Avengers Tower and cast the spell. Everyone woke up.

"Good morning everyone. Did you have a nice rest?" she smiled, amused.

* * *

A hour or so later, the Avengers got together to compare notes. They groaned before getting down to work.

"I'm Friar Tuck." Bruce admitted.

"I was King Richard." Thor added. The others added their input.

"Can we just find them before they stick us in another Grimm fairy tale?" Clint wanted to know.

**_in the afterlife;_ **

Peggy, Angie, and Daniel met up. Daniel was still perplexed over his role while Peggy was so done.

"Why was I the blacksmith?" Daniel asked.

"What I want to know is how I ended up as the narrator." Peggy replied.

"This is a dangerous game they are playing. We need to put an end to it." Angie warned.

* * *

**_the palace, Wakanda;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve were alone in their quarters. They spooned on their bed with Bucky being the bigger spoon.

"I'm happy to be an adult again." Steve was saying.

"I never thought I would hear anyone say that." Bucky commented. They kissed and snuggled closer.

* * *

**_Barton homestead;_ **

The Barton family had bonding time. They played Go Fish. They laughed as they played several rounds. All of the kids won while the adults chuckled at them.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Barton farm;  
_ **

That evening, Clint and Laura cuddled in their bedroom. They were beyond happy to be back. The couple cuddled under their duvet and looked up at the ceiling. Laura pecked Clint softly. As the couple enjoyed their bit of time together. They still didn't expect what would happen next.


End file.
